All That You Are
by Molly Hudson
Summary: After a year of following from the sidelines will dreams come true for Kate Andrews?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Arrivals**

I packed my last few things, hugged my folk's good bye and got on the train. Destination Butlins in Minehead. It was the second year I had gone for their annual WWE weekend and this time I was traveling on my own. My friend who came with me the last time thought that the concept of WWE was barbaric and I didn't, it didn't seem worth ruining her weekend just so I could enjoy myself. I booked gold accommodation and was meeting the friends I had made last November and had been going to events with there. I put in my earphones and chilled out to my WWE cd. I couldn't help but smile to myself when CM Punk's theme came on; it was the same with Evan Bourne, John Cena and Zack Ryder. I loved some of the other themes too, but those four always held a special place in my heart.

A few hours later the train was pulling into the Minehead train station where Nate was waiting for me. He was one of the three roommates I had. We were joined by Nate's girlfriend Emily and Roxy, my best friend and Nate's cousin. I would be sharing the twin with Roxy while Nate and Emily took the double. I stepped off the train and made my way through the station. It was a good thing I wore my hoodie as it was pouring down rain. Nate blew his horn and flashed his lights at me. I dashed over and shoved my bags in the back seat and then jumped in the front. Grinning from ear to ear, Nate gave me a big hug. Nate was smiling like I had never seen before and giggling. He banged the steering wheel as we set off

"What gives Nate?"

"They are here!"

"Well dur of course Emily and Roxy are here, you drove them right?"

"No Kate! _Them_ as in the ones this whole weekend is about!"

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" I said gripping the dashboard not believing Nate.

"Nope, not at all! They have changed all of this weekend. There is a special party tonight only for Gold, Deluxe and Blue Skies people. Then tomorrow there are signings and other activities where we can spend time with them; then the wrestling. Then Sunday, I can't even believe I'm saying this but there is a day-trip for the first people who signed in this morning. You pick wrestler and they take you to check out Exmoor!"

"Some people are going to be very lucky then aren't they! I mean I haven't checked in and I guess there will be lots of other people checked in already."

"Yeah, but as we were here at 6am this morning we were the first to check in, and guess what, as you're in our party, you are in too!"

"Stop it Nate! You're joking, aren't you? You have to be. Things don't happen to me like this. I mean, it's just not…"

Nate handed me an envelope.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick!"

Nate pulled the car into the car park as I stared at the pass in my hands. I didn't hear him get out of the car I was transfixed by the pass. The white, laminated pass with red writing that had a picture of Exmoor on it and two names: Kate Andrews and CM Punk. I swear my breathing stopped until my door opened and a soaking wet Nate stood there.

"Come on, you!" I released my seatbelt and pulled my hood up slipping the pass into my pocket. Nate locked the car and ran off gripping my hand and pulling me behind him.

"Nate my bags!"

"Already taken them!"

_How long have I been sat in the car?_

I followed Nate to our apartment. As we approached, the door opened and we ran in and out of the rain. Emily and Roxy and I screamed and hugged each other. It had been so long since I had last seen them.

"Come and see what I did with the room!" Roxy said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the twin room door. "Wait, close your eyes!"

I did as I was told and I heard her open the door and she led me in.

"Ok, look."

I looked around the room; there were posters of Evan and CM all over the walls with our banner sign from the last tour on the back wall between our beds. I hugged her and laughed.

"You've been busy."

"Nah, this is nothing. Nate's banned Emily from pictures this year as she apparently spends more time looking at Randy then she does looking at him!"

We both laughed and fell on the beds. I reached for my bag and pulled out Punkie, my silver and grey teddy I had brought the last time I was here and named him after the one who I adored.

Roxy also had a teddy named after Evan. Airbee was an eagle, she said it suited him as he was fast and always in the air. Roxy and I made them a Facebook page where we posted pictures of them with the wrestlers we had met. Punkie had his profile picture set as him and CM back in April on the last UK tour. It was one of my favourite pictures.

"So I take it Nate told you all about this weekend? Starting in tonight's party and finishing with the day trip. Don't worry we secured CM for you!"

I nodded at her and pulled out my pass again and stared at it.

"Who did Nate choose? And what about Emily as none of her guys are on the Raw roster right now?" I said, we followed the shows religiously and knew where every wrestler were. Luckily for Roxy and me our boys were on Raw.

"Well Nate chose Beth and Emily… guess?"

"Well it's either going to be JoMo or Zack"

"Zack!"

"Nice! So, I'm assuming we're all going to be dying that day" I laughed. "I mean where are we going to be looking?"

"You know I wouldn't go after CM, I only have eyes for Evan! And Emily chose Zack as he will be fun. And anyway, hell, we wouldn't touch CM with a barge pole!"

"HEY!" I said rather loudly.

"No not in a bad way. But come on, if Emily or I touched him, you'd kill us!"

"This is true!" I laughed.

Emily knocked on the door and came in.

"Nate's gone to get us some food from the Spar so we can have some dinner, but I think maybe we should all shower and get ready. The party starts at eight and it's already half four." My towels were on the top of my packing so I grabbed them and dashed for the bathroom.

"That's not fair!" Roxy shouted as I shut the door.

"Ah come on she's gonna need the longest to get ready for CM, I mean, it takes a while for her to get the muck off!" Emily said laughing.

"I heard that!" I shouted through the door.

"You were meant to!" Emily laughed back.

I let the water cascade down my body thinking about the party tonight. I was debating only bringing my WWE shirts, but thank god I had a last minute change of heart.

I eventually got out of the shower and headed for my bedroom. Roxy had put a CD of the different wrestler themes on and dashed for the bathroom while Emily was helping Nate sort out dinner. I set out my clothes, Black trousers and my red halterneck top. I set my heels out to put on just before leaving the room. I was working on my makeup when Roxy came back.

It didn't take me long to dry, and as I had cut my hair it was easier to manage. I went to the lounge to give Roxy some peace while she changed. I put the Wrestlemania 28 DVD on and settled down with an ice-cold diet coke. I watched CM's match against John Morrison. CM Punk won as he completed the G.T.S.

At the end of the match I switched off the TV and had a bite to eat with the others, and then we headed out to the party. Luckily, it had stopped raining. We looked like superstars ourselves walking through the resort, and as we approached the party we realised that we were the only ones who had dressed up. Even Nate was in a suit. The security on the door let us through after checking our passes, and I almost passed out as I saw, lined up against the walls on either side of the hall that led to the dance area, the superstars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Party Time**

I looked at the line of superstars, not daring to breathe in case it was an elaborate dream I had made up. I watched Emily and Nate go in and meet everyone, Evan and Jack remembered Emily, and then both looked at Roxy and I as we began to make our way down the line.

"How's Airbee?" Evan asked Roxy, she blushed.

"He's fine thank you Evan. He wants to get another photo this weekend if that's possible?"

"Not a problem, I look forward to it! Give me a hug girl!" I could tell Roxy was having a mini freak-out as she pulled away from Evan. "See you soon, Roxy!"

"Did he remember my name?" She whispered as we met some of the other superstars. John Cena and CM Punk were last as they would be in the main event that weekend. Cena V Punk for the World Heavyweight Title which was currently held by John. "Breathe," Roxy whispered as we moved from Cena to CM.

"Hey girls, glad you made it!" CM said as he shook Roxy's hand first and then reached for mine.

"Punkie says hi" I said then instantly was dying of embarrassment.

"How is he? You saw I followed his twitter right?" I shook my head, no.

"Well I did. I hope to get another picture with him and you this weekend?" I nodded and then walked away. If Roxy was having a freak out it was nothing compared to the hole that had opened up beneath me. I hadn't seen CM since April, eight months ago, and all I could talk to him about was my bloody teddy bear. I was practically in tears by the time I reached to the table that Emily and Nate had secured near the stage. I sat down and slammed my head on the table giving myself an instant headache and shocking my friends.

"What on earth's up, woman? Are you ok?" Nate said as he grabbed a napkin and threw some water over it and pressed it against my head. I pulled away. "Just put it there, okay!"

"But it'll ruin my make-up!"

"You should have thought of that before you made a dent in the table and a lump on your head! I mean, what the hell!"

"I totally shamed myself in front of him, Nate!" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Punk! I aint seen him since April, and you would have thought I would have asked how he was or said something other than about my damn teddy!"

Nate chuckled.

"This is about Punkie? You're kidding right?"

I shook my head. Tears Started to flow.

"Aw honey, Punkie is Punk's UK number-one fan, right behind you. Don't you remember when Punk saw him last and said 'You take care of your mom for me'? Cos I do!"

"He was being nice."

"Ha! Punk even claims he's a prick, so why would he do that unless he meant it?"

"Kate, check your twitter." Roxy said running back over from the toilets and shouting. I pulled out my twitter and took a look.

_PunkieAndrews Hope to see lots more of u & ur mom over the wkend! It's been a long time. Also tell ur mom 2 smile she look stunning!_

I had to check twice who the sender was, but it was there in black and white CMPunk. I did smile then, and hugged Roxy and Nate. Emily brought back the drinks and I showed her the tweet and she hugged me. I tried to scan the room to see if I could see CM, but he was nowhere to be seen. My phone buzzed.

_PunkieAndrews That's better_

I couldn't see him, but he could obviously see me. I put my phone away as one of the redcoats came on stage and welcomed everyone and then brought the superstars out one by one again; Cena and Punk were last. The redcoat said a few words and then informed us that the superstars would be making their way around the room, but if they were crowded or put under any sort of pressure the superstars would be taken out. I had heard similar sentences at conventions and knew that if anything happened it would only be a matter of minutes till they were gone. I hoped nothing would happen.

After everyone had left the stage we carried on with our drinks waiting for the superstars to make their way around. We got the Divas first, but the only one who I spoke to a bit was Beth Phoenix. She was really nice as usual and asked how we all were. Nate asked her if she wanted a drink, she accepted and we had a drink with her before she had to move on. The other superstars passed by in a blur, although I know I spoke to Evan and watched as Roxy died in front of him.

"You okay?" Roxy whispered to me, I nodded. "Okay 'cause he's on his way over!"

I spun around and almost knocked into CM.

"I'm so sorry" I said, feeling the colour of a ripe red tomato heat up my cheeks.

"Don't be. No one I'd rather have bump into me!" CM said. He pulled up a chair and sat beside me. He said a few words to the others before John came over. He then turned to me and smiled.

"You look lovely tonight. Have you lost weight?"

I nodded. I had lost about four stone since I last saw him.

"I can tell. You looked good before, but damn. Mmm mmm mmm" He made approving sounds as he looked me up and down.

"Thank you" I whispered. "I'm sorry I made a fool out of myself."

"When?"

"When we met at the door. I felt like a complete idiot after that."

"So that was the reason for smacking your head into the table?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. I was watching you walk away."

"Why?"

"Do you remember our conversation in Sheffield back in April? I told you that you were special and that you would make someone very happy one day?"

"Yeah I had just split from my fiancé and you really were there for me that night. I remember we were up all night in the bar talking."

"Yeah and this one," he nodded at Nate, "gave you such a look when I walked you back to your hotel room. He wasn't okay with me until I said that all we had done was talk." He chuckled. "You have some very supportive friends; I have been keeping an eye on you since then. Twitter, Facebook and on your blog."

"You have?"

"This prick has a heart, ya know."

"I always said so; the hard-man exterior is a front. Trust me, I know about fronts. I have to put one on all the time."

CM took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry to break up the fun here, but its closing time for the bar and I have to get these superstars back to their accommodations." The security guard said as he approached to wait for Cena and CM.

"Damn!" CM sighed and looked away.

"Can I get a hug before you go?" I said.

He stood up and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly, and then squeezing my hand and rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

I had sparks flying through my body at his touch and I wanted him more than ever.

"Promise me you'll never put a front on with me?" He said as we pulled apart. I nodded. "See you tomorrow?" Again I nodded. He released my hand and walked away.

"Punk…" I called after him but he was gone. I looked at my hand where he had been holding it and recalled the feel of my hand in his. I gulped down the tears that were forming in my eyes not knowing why I felt so emotional.

"Let's go then, the quicker we get back to the apartment, the sooner we can go to sleep and the earlier we can get up tomorrow," Emily said as she walked off with Nate, their arms around each other.

I finished my drink that had been completely forgotten about when CM came over. Then I linked arms with Roxy and we walked back to the apartment.

"You looked really cosy with Punk tonight," Roxy said as we walked. I smiled and rested my head against her shoulder.

"He's asked me to never put a front on with him! I'm not sure what he means though!"

"That's sweet I guess only time will tell what he meant, sweetie." Roxy said as we left the bar and headed back to the apartment.

Emily and Nate had their door shut and the lights were already off when we got back, so Roxy and I went straight to bed.

I touched my hand where CM had held it and I remembered his touch and his words. I fell asleep hugging Punkie and with a massive smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Surprises**

I woke up alone; Roxy was in the shower; I could hear her singing to herself. I got up and set out my clothes for the day. As soon as Roxy finished I jumped into the shower and day dreamed about CM as the water cascaded off my shoulders giving me a slight massage.

While I was heading back to my room, Emily and Nate walked in the front door with some leaflets and flyers in their hands. They nodded and went to the kitchen as I retreated in my towel to the bedroom.

"So what do you think's going on today?"

"I have no idea, Rox! Come on, I've been in the shower" I laughed. "However, those two just came back with a stack of stuff, and I'm sure it will be about today."

"Awesome. Hurry up so we can go check it out!" I rushed my hair drying and threw on my clothes knowing I would change my shirt right after breakfast. Roxy and I hurried to the kitchen where Nate and Emily had set out the cereals and toast. I sat down and tucked into some marmite toast.

"So Kate, you get to see Punk this afternoon; Roxy, Evan is doing stuff this morning, and Emily and I are going to go on the fair this morning, and then this afternoon we will chill out with the Divas at Bar Rosso," Nate said as he handed Roxy and I a timetable of events. I looked at what he handed me and saw that Punk was going to be at the martial arts centre in the afternoon; people could go and take a lesson, and then he would be signing. But the best part was that he had this morning off.

"Okay, so it looks like the afternoon is set for me!" I laughed. "I'm going to go to the cinema this morning. I saw yesterday they are showing a rerun of Fantastic 4 this morning at 10.30."

"It's clobbering time, girl!" Nate laughed.

"You know it!"

"I think I will go and see Evan, and then this afternoon I will probably go to the fair. I'm not one to pass on free rides." Roxy laughed. She went on every ride 4 times the last time we were here.

We decided to meet at Pizza Hut for dinner around five. We would keep in touch during the day through texts. After breakfast Emily and Nate headed off leaving Roxy and I to change up and lock up. I changed into my black jeans and my long red vest top and grabbed my Punk shirt for later which I stowed in my bag. I grabbed my biker jacket and threw on my black, high-heeled, lace-up boots. I gave Roxy a hug and headed to the cinema.

The guy behind the table looked shocked to see someone come in as I approached the ticket booth.

"You not taking part in the WWE activities?"

"Yeah but the person I want to see is doing stuff this afternoon. Besides, I love Fantastic Four and I never got to see it on a cinema screen, so this is a must for me!"

"Well, you will be the only one in there. You want some popcorn?"

"Yeah please, can I get a mix of salt and sweet?" The attendant nodded and sorted the popcorn for me. I paid for my ticket, a bottle of Pepsi and the popcorn and headed up the ramp to the cinema screen. He wasn't joking about me being the only one, the screen was deserted. I put my stuff down on the seat I chose and went to head back to the foyer when the film opening credits started. I sat down and opened my bottle of Pepsi. I heard the door behind me open, but I didn't turn around as I was already engrossed in the film.

I was sat in the middle of the row and saw someone approach out of the side of my eye; Continuing to watch the screen. _Why my row? There were many more rows and many more vacant chairs!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was in a Punk hat and one of the old Punk shirts. I understood then that it was probably a Punk fan who might know me, so I turned and instantly went into shock.

"Hey! I hoped you would be here!" Punk said, stealing some of my popcorn and sitting down beside me. "Mind if I join you?"

My heart failed, a lump formed in my throat and I almost had a full-blown panic attack. "Uh..bah..huh" I stammered.

Punk laughed at me.

"I can go somewhere else?" he said standing up again and backing off. I don't know what possessed me, but I reached for his hand.

"No… stay… I want you to" I whispered. Punk sat down beside me and reached for more popcorn. "Hey you! Get your own" I said putting my arm around my popcorn protectively. He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and it was impossible not to shift the way I was sitting and allow him easy access to my popcorn.

"So you like mixed? Me too!" he said grabbing a handful again and shovelling it into his mouth.

"So why are you here? I mean I thought you would be training for tonight."

"Ok wow! Punk? You, Kate, can call me Phil."

Again my heart gave out.

"You trying to kill me?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Nope. Just no fronts, like I said last night!" I sighed contentedly and tried to focus on the film. My senses were picking up on the divine smell of his cologne and his arm was resting against mine on the armrest.

"Gosh im tired!" Phil said as he did the classic stretch and slide arm around the girls shoulder.

I gulped not knowing what to do. This was the minute I had been waiting for, ever since I first laid eyes on Phil over a year ago.

"You ok?"

I nodded. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Damn it" I whispered trying hard to regain composure.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Phil said looking at me. He delicately wiped a tear from my eye with his finger.

"I'm just being stupid, don't worry."

"Too late! Now tell me?"

"It's just that… Well, I've been wanting to be alone with you for so long. I never thought it would happen, ever! Now you're here, you have your arm around me and… I just want to hold you and kiss you. I'm going to shut up now. I'm making a fool of myself." I put my face in my hands wanting the ground to swallow me whole.

"You could never make a fool of yourself. Look at me!"

I shook my head refusing to remove my hands or look at him.

He swung around until he was kneeling on the floor in front of me and gently pulled my hands from my face.

I sniffed as he used his knuckles to brush my tears from my cheeks. "Forget about me being Punk for one minute, will you. I have to tell you that last year I saw you waiting at the fence alone and I wanted to come over and say hi. Then you followed me and tweeted me and I got to know you. Then Sheffield happened. Since then I have been hoping to see you again. It was all I could do to not tweet you, I didn't think you would have believed it was me"

"I wouldn't have!" I grunted.

"So when I knew you were here, and I saw you last night, it was perfect. I wanted to spend longer with you, but I knew I couldn't. So I asked your friends via direct message where you would be this morning and I made sure I was here!"

"Why?" I said hoarsely, my throat feeling like it was closing up.

"Is it not obvious? God, I really am not good at this!" He reached up and slid his hand on the side of my face gently caressing my cheek.

"Wait… my friends knew?"

Phil laughed.

"Yes mine too!"

"Oh my god!" I breathed.

"Kate. Listen, I know I have to go home on Monday. However, I need you. I really do. You and Punkie are my lucky charms," he said as he leant up and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were soft and I didn't notice his lip or tongue rings as his tongue found mine and he gently massaged my tongue with his.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him deeper in to the kiss. Eventually we broke apart, both of us slightly out of breath. The film didn't matter anymore as we kissed again. The world could have come crashing down around us, but in that perfect moment there was only Phil and me; nothing else mattered.

Eventually Phil got up from the floor and sat next to me, moving the armrest out of our way. He pulled me against him and I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my side gently. As we finished off the popcorn and drinks. His other hand was playing with mine, our fingers weaving in and out of each other's. I put my other hand on his knee and gently slid my fingers over it. There was a little bit of stickiness from the cinema floor on his jeans but I didn't care. There wasn't much of the film left, but we enjoyed it with eachother, although I don't think either of us really cared much about the film now.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen now? I mean, how is the rest of this weekend going to go?"

"Well, we leave here together and go to lunch and then we go to the martial arts centre, and I do my work there. Then we go to the backstage area and get ready for tonight"

"Sounds great."

"But?"

"What about my friends?"

"Evan is going to bring Roxy with him and Beth is under strict instructions to get Emily and Nate. Don't worry so much; I have all the bases covered!"

"You take my breath away," I said, sliding my hand over his cheek and bringing him to me for another kiss.

"This has been planned for a while honey!"

"Your kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"I've been sorting this out for a month when Nate tweeted me saying he was looking forward to Butlins with you, Roxy and Emily! I followed him on twitter and we sorted this out together!"

"Wow!" I whispered.

Phil chuckled and kissed the top of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Secrets Revealed**

As the lights came back on Phil took my hand and looked into my eyes before he gently kissed me again. It was different with the lights on, I could see the smile on his face, the sparkle in his eyes and I could see his hands still linked in mine, all proof this wasn't a dream.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat, shall we?" Phil said as he held my hand and he escorted me out of the cinema into the foyer.

There were some fans in the foyer waiting for the next film to start and we paused for a few minutes as Phil signed some autographs. As we left the cinema the fans were chatting excitedly, some on their phones, probably posting on Facebook or twitter telling their friends and family they just met CM Punk.

"So lunch, where would you like to go?" Phil said as we left and headed to the Blue Skies hotel. I had a feeling the superstars were staying there, but until we started walking that way I wasn't sure.

"I honestly don't mind; you choose?" I looked over at the go-carts and made a mental note that I still had to beat Roxy in a race. I also saw that they had new lights installed and there was a notice saying night races could be booked.

"Okay, I want to take you somewhere then!" Phil said as we walked to the elevators. As soon as the door slid closed Phil pulled me against him and into another kiss. I would never get bored of this. Once the lift opened on the top floor Phil led me to his room. He opened the door and we walked in, the room took my breath away. The Blue Skies was more of an apartment setting like our accommodation; I was totally unprepared for how big it would be.

"You go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll fix us something to eat." Phil said as he kissed the top of my head and headed to the kitchen.

I went to the couch and sat down. I was terrified of making a mess, so I sat fixed in one spot on the end of the couch and watched Phil as he made himself busy around the kitchen.

"Phil, can I take a look around? I've never been here before." My heart was racing; I was going to have an anxiety attack if I didn't do something.

"Sure, would you like a drink?" He said as he grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and poured two glasses.

I took one and went to look around the place. The bedroom had a balcony that over looked the sea. I stepped out into the fresh, sea air. The sea was crashing against the beach. Like my heart pounding of my heart. I looked around and saw Phil walking through the bedroom door.

"You okay?" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I… Dreams never come true for me," I blurted out.

"I'm hardly a dream!"

"You are to me. I know it's going to sound crazy, but for the past three years you have been the one constant in my life. Things were happening all around me, bad things and good things, and I knew when I needed you, I could find you, all I had to do was turn on the TV."

"I wish I had known!" Phil said regretfully.

"How could you have known? You didn't know me really until Sheffield. Plus you were with Beth at Butlins last year!"

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to do all the time, sleep around with Divas! That's not who I am. The adrenaline after a show, it's crazy; you come out of the ring and you need to release. Some of the boys did that with drugs, smoking, drinking but a few of us were notorious for sleeping around. God, what you must have thought of me!" He said leaning against the rail.

"I know what that's like!" I said. "It was the same for me when I was in Superflirt." Superflirt had been disbanded for a few years now but I still remembered those crazy nights after shows. "Besides I didn't think badly of you. How could I? This time last year I was going to marry someone who used to beat me up, someone who treated me like dirt on the floor. At Sheffield, I was brought back from the brink. You want to know who did that? You! That night in Sheffield meant so much to me, you will never know; I can't explain it, but because of you I'm still here!"

"He used to beat you?" Phil practically spat out; I nodded. I sat down as Phil pulled up a chair in front of me. "I will never ever hurt you. I promise you right now, I will try every day to make you happy, regardless of how many miles apart we are! You are everything and have been since that night in Sheffield! I'm going to confess I never expected to fall for you. When you were sitting there I decided to come over and speak to you. Something clicked that night, I shouldn't have waited. I'm so sorry I made you wait for me!" He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it gently.

"I would have waited till the day I die, for you!" I quietly said, as he stood and pulled me into his arms.

As we headed back into the apartment Phil went to walk out of the bedroom but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Take me." I whispered as I kissed his lips. He returned the kiss as I slid my hands into his hair. I went to move to the bed, but he stopped me.

"Not like this. Not after just getting you!" He said resting his forehead against mine.

I looked away, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Don't think I don't want to. I do. I want it to be right for the both of us; I will never treat you like your ex who took you to bed the first night." He gently lifted my chin. "Yes I remember you telling me that. You are worth so much more than that. I am going to make you feel loved, wanted and needed, and then when it's right, only then will we take the next step." He kissed me gently.

"I love you," I whispered as we pulled apart and he held me closely. I could feel the beat of his heart and I felt home, I felt safe and I knew I was loved.

"Come on, lunch. I made us some sandwiches. We were told to bring food with us, but there would also be catering so none of us brought much." Phil laughed.

"I would have taken catering anytime!" I giggled as my embarrassment faded away.

"You haven't even tried my sandwiches and you're already saying you would have preferred catering." Phil put his hand on his chest in a show of dramatic pain. "I'm hurt!" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

After we are, Phil headed to the shower. It was so tempting to follow him, but I waited in the lounge. I heard the shower switch off and kept telling myself to stay. It didn't help when Phil called and asked me to pour him a Pepsi. I took the glass into the bedroom where he stood in nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but stare; he was gorgeous. Water droplets ran down his chest and I had to put the glass on the side and race out of the bedroom to control myself; I wanted to rip the towel away and make the most of his naked body. I heard him guffaw to himself as I sat down again and gripped the couch with both hands. He was a total tease, but I promised myself I would get him back one day soon. He came out of the bedroom with his jeans and trainers on, his chest still naked. I wanted to run my hands over him, trace the lines of his tattoos, but I gripped the couch harder.

"You okay?" Phil laughed as he came and sat next to me.

"Yep. Yep. I'm okay!" I said focusing in front of me and refusing to look at him. It was the only way I would be able to not do what I wanted. "You. Are. A. Tease!"

"Yeah, I am, but you love it." He looked at me; I swear I could see a touch of nervousness in his eyes as I nodded. "Come here!" He said as he pulled me to rest on his chest. I ran my fingers over his chest and his tummy and traced the lines of his tattoos. As I ran my fingers over his straight edge tattoo he laughed, he was obviously ticklish there, so I carried on until he was crying with laughter. "Okay, okay. I give in!" He cried out.

I laughed and settled against him. We sat there in silence just enjoying being together. His heartbeat was so relaxing I could have fallen asleep against him; however my phone started to buzz in my pocket at the same time as Phil's buzzing on the table. I sat up and took my phone out of my pocket and flicked it open. I read the text from Roxy for what must have been the fifth time when Phil finally said something.

"Damn! Everyone knows!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A Spanner In The Works**

"And that means what?" I said as Phil got up and started pacing. "Phil?"

"It means that this weekend might be completely messed up. I don't know, Tyler's on his way over."

I watched as Phil paced. I had no idea who this Tyler was, all I knew is that he was on his way over and things were messed up. I picked up my phone and texted the only person I could talk to right now. I didn't want to seam rude to Phil, but he appeared to be in no state to talk, he kept running his hands through his hair and letting out sighs, I needed to talk to someone.

_Roxy, I'm with Punk and things have gone wrong. Can you find out what is posted where about us? I'm completely in the dark. Please help. I'm freaking out!_

Phil looked worried. I hated seeing him like this. I hoped Roxy would have some answers to all of this.

I grabbed my phone as it buzzed hoping it wouldn't catch Phil's attention but he came and stood beside me as I answered the text.

_Ok #CMPunk=CuddleMePunk and there is a picture of you and him walking towards Blue Skies. It's been retweeted. My whole twitter time line is full of it. I fail to see how this is bad though, although WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BOUT THIS?_

"Who's it from?" Phil said as I grunted at Roxy's last sentence.

"Roxy, as in Rox and Airbee."

"I know her. What does she say?" I handed my phone to Phil so he could take a look just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Want me to get it?" I said standing up.

"I'll get it," Phil said giving me a half smile.

Phil thrust my phone into my hand and went to the door. A smartly dressed guy who must have been in his early twenties with, short black spikey hair strode into the room past Phil.

"So what the hell?" he said and then stopped when he saw me.

"Tyler, this is Kate." Phil said introducing us.

Tyler nodded at me.

"The Kate? As in Sheffield Kate?" Tyler said as he shook my hand.

"Yeah, the one and the same. My Kate!" Phil said sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"Ok so how many people know about me?" I laughed nervously.

"Your name has been well known throughout the WWE Universe since April."

"Oh my!" I breathed taken back.

"Well, I came over here all in a rage not knowing what was going on, but seeing you two together, I'm sure things are going to be okay." Tyler said with a smile.

Looking at Phil, I could see him relax with a sigh.

"So Tyler, tell me the worst," Phil said, he was hunched forward.

"Well, a tweet has circulated around about the two of you, and the news has also reached Facebook. It is a miracle the papers haven't turned up trying to get a scoop."

Phil sighed.

"Phil you came here with a purpose; you made that known before the UK tour started. However, did you even give a thought to what would happen now? American management haven't found out yet, Vince would have been on the phone by now if he knew."

I knew all about how controlling Vince McMahon could be, everyone did. No one wanted to get on his bad side. I just couldn't see how being in a relationship could make him angry.

"Call me a stupid girl…" I started.

"You do and I swear…" I squeezed Phil's hand to stop him from blowing up.

I continued; "I never expected this to happen. Trust me, until Phil came to the cinema this morning, he was just a dream, a wish. I never in a million years thought he would return my feelings. But, he has, and now we're in the wrong? I don't understand."

Tyler tried to explain, "Kate, it's like this. Punk… sorry… Phil has a title shot coming up against Cena and he needs to be seen as the bad boy with a straight edge personality. The whiter than white bad boy."

I laughed out loud.

"Sorry, but come on, Punk has always been known as the face with the bad attitude, and sometimes the heel with the bad attitude. You expect me to think that he would be whiter than white. We already know about his straight edge lifestyle. Is having a girlfriend such a big deal? Or is there more to it?" I said, not wanting to offend Phil but Punk was his character not the Phil I knew now.

Tyler sighed, he knew I was right. Punk was not the poster boy of the company; that had always been John.

"Currently Phil is in a storyline where his straight edge lifestyle sees him as leader again, and as leader he is alone. That's what the crowd are rooting for. A relationship could ruin the bad boy leader image if it's publicly known." Tyler tried to explain further.

"Look, Tyler. I'm not leaving Kate. Not now. Not ever! How do we make the rest of this weekend work?"

"You have two choices as far as I see. The first you don't see Kate until this storyline has come to an end."

"Not going to happen!" There was firmness in Phil voice.

"Or you bring Kate into the ring tonight and make an announcement" Tyler continued.

"I can't do that Phil, I'm sorry." I started to feel tears form in my eyes.

"You don't have to, I promise!" Phil said trying to and reassure me.

"Then you're not giving me much of a choice. You'll have to go your own way through this." Tyler said exasperated that neither option looked good.

"Not really." Phil said. I loved that he was standing up for us like this. I was terrified that his career would be on the line for me. I made a mental note to ask Phil about this when Tyler had left.

"One thing we can do. Kate, if you stay in your accommodations, we can get your friends ringside with you for tonight." Tyler said.

"They are going to freak. Thank you Tyler." I said giving him a hug on behalf of my friends.

"Well then, I guess I better get to sorting out passes for you and your friends. How many of them are there?" Tyler said pulling his blackberry from his pocket and typing away as I gave the names.

"I think you should know, Tyler, tomorrow my friends and I are on the excursion."

"Thank you. That will make tomorrow easier to handle. I'll go and sort out these passes and get back to you both within the hour. Phil, you need to be at the martial arts centre in two hours."

Phil nodded and slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his bare chest.

"Oh and Phil…" Tyler started as he got up and headed to the door. "Be sure to remember to wear a shirt." He said as he dodged out of the room before Phil could throw something at him.

Phil nodded chuckling. Phil and I were alone again. Phil grabbed a t-shirt and his black hoodie from the bedroom.

When he reappeared, I asked, "So do you always have management meetings half naked?" I giggled.

Phil came over and grabbed me, pulling me close to him. "Who knew falling in love could be this hard. And no I don't." Phil chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry; you have nothing to be sorry about. Trust me, this will all work out, and Tyler will sort everything out for you and your friends. Just think of them having all the extras they ever wanted, and you too." Phil said as he flicked on the TV and switched to the music channels finding one that he liked.

"I don't need any extras; I have you." I said as I cuddled down on his chest and he slid his hand down my back and under my shirt running his fingers over my skin making me yearn for him even more.

Phil started to tap his foot to the music, and then his fingers started doing the same thing. What the song was, I couldn't say as his fingers drummed closer to the hooks that held my bra in place. Such small hooks, so easily undone, would he? I looked up into his eyes seeing the mischievousness that twinkled there. Yes, his fingers did their magic and I was free. I straddled his lap, as he removed my top and bra. I ran my hands up under his shirt as his hands explored my spine and pulled me closer. Before I could get his shirt out of the way, he nuzzled close into my shoulder and neck rising shivers all down my body causing a shuddering moan to escape my throat. Just as his hands started to trace around the waistband of my jeans in search of the snap, a knock sounded at the door.

"Not now!" Phil shouted as he kissed me again. The thumping on the door continued. "Not. Now!" He shouted again.

"Phil, its Tyler." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Crap! How long has it been?" Phil said as he reluctantly handed me my clothes. "Second time this weekend we've been interrupted!" He muttered beneath his breath as I stood up, dressed and sorted out my hair. Phil let Tyler in, giving him a death stare as he headed over to me and handed me the passes.

"I can see you've been making good use of your time?" Tyler said.

Blushing furiously, "Tyler, thank you for this," I said the words coming out all in a rush.

Tyler nodded and headed back towards the door.

"You two have a great weekend. I have paperwork to catch up on and I need to do damage control if it comes to it," Tyler said as he looked at Phil and me.

"You not coming tonight?" I asked, a little surprised that he wouldn't be at the show.

"I will be at the show, but for the rest of the weekend, I am hoping to catch up on work in some peace and quiet," Tyler said as he smiled again before walking out of the door.

I looked at the passes, they had our names on them and that we were special guests with AAA access granted. This was huge; the others wouldn't believe it.

"I have to call my friends. You don't mind, do you?" I said as Phil came back over to me.

"Not at all, we can continue with this later." He said kissing my lips gently and then heading to the kitchen as I dialled Roxy's number.


End file.
